Dear Diary, Until Tomorrow
by mb5374
Summary: A compilation of diary entry drabbles from a socially awkward Bella.  She is away from home for the first time, and trying to figure out her way.  Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are mine.**

**This story idea popped in my head this afternoon, so I thought I would try it out. This story will be a collection of journal entry drabbles. It's meant to be light hearted and fun. I hope to update a few times a week, and it will not be beta'd. Please enjoy!**

****

September 1, 2011

Dear Diary,

Oh Holy Night, I don't know what I am doing here. I'm not sure what possessed me to even think that I could handle this. I came here determined to transform into a stronger, more vibrant, version of myself. Instead, I find that within 30 minutes of being in my dorm I have given away half of my closet to my new roommate. I think I may hate her. What do you say when someone forcefully invades what little personal space you actually have in a dorm, and then continues to talk for an hour at the speed of light? I finally told her I had to go to the bathroom and ran out of the room. I'm afraid to go back in there so I am trying to find the buildings that all of my classes are in. I find that preparation is the best way to prevent looking like a dumb ass. Trust me; I know all about looking like a dumb ass, as you well know.

So far the college boys look pretty cute. None of them are looking at me, but I hope that will change some day. It can't be any worse than Forks where none of the boys would come within a 10 foot radius of me because of my Dad. I'm probably the only girl who can say that they made it through all four years of high school without a date, a kiss, an invitation to a dance, a phone call or more than a quick glance in my direction. Hence the reason I applied to colleges all the way across the country. I don't even feel bad that Renee' and her husband are footing the bill. She hasn't done anything else for me, so when she told me she would pay for my college I took full advantage.

Tomorrow is my first day of classes. I've managed to miss dinner since I have been roaming around campus. I hope that Alice, that's my roommate, isn't in the room when I get back. I want nothing more than to take a shower and go to bed, and if she is in there I don't think it will happen.

Until tomorrow,

Bella


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are mine.**

September 2, 2011

Dear Diary,

Okay, Alice is a bitch. I really can't stand her. I was about to walk out the door to go to my first class, and she asked me if I was seriously considering wearing what I had on. It was jeans and a t-shirt. What was I supposed to wear? My ball gown and tiara are in storage. She just kept staring at me expecting some sort of response, so I told her yes, grabbed my back pack and ran out of the room. I don't like her at all.

My first class was History. It wasn't very exciting. It was filled with me fellow freshmen since it's a prerequisite.

I was really looking forward to my second class. It was my very first college English class. I walked in early and find myself a nice inconspicuous seat towards the back by the wall. The class filled quickly, and I kept getting the feeling of someone staring at me. I found the source of the stare down, and it was a boy. A real live, cute, boy. I tried to act cool and nonchalant and nearly fell out of my seat when I tossed my hair back. I could feel my entire face burning and the distinct sound of laughter from the direction of the starrer. He's probably looking at me because I'm an idiot, yet again.

There is nothing else to report on. I pretended to be asleep when Alice came in after dinner. I think she was trying to get my attention by banging around, but I didn't move. I think I heard her open my closet door, but I was afraid to look. I don't want to have to talk to her.

Until tomorrow,

Bella


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content and ideas of this story are mine.**

September 3

Dear Diary,

I am thinking of asking for a new room assignment. Today she who shall not be named asked me how long I have had my backpack and then told me she doubted Goodwill would even take it. What is her problem? I have never known anyone to be so concerned about what other people have. She also rearranged my shirts by color. Who does that?

I have the starrer in another class. It's Biology. He actually sat beside me in this one. He didn't really talk to me, he just stared. He's cute and a little twitchy, but I can't hold that against him. I hope he might talk to me in English tomorrow. I don't know how long he's going to stare, and whenever I think I'm about to say something I can feel the blush begin, so I just look down. At least he's not a mouth breather.

It's times like these that I wish I had a little bit more grace socially. It's pretty hard when a Dad that uses grunts as his main form of communication raises you. Oh well. Maybe I should plan out what I want to say to him. I could make myself sound cool and interesting.

Until tomorrow,

Bella


End file.
